The Rebel SheWolf
by Kai Yukimura
Summary: Back in 2010, in a high school, is the adventure of a girl named Camy Okami, the biggest rebel in school. Happens to be the best friend of Amata, the most respected student. Who could of ever guessed? But is it really Friendship? FLW/Amata Full summary in
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_**Summary: ****Ever wonder what it must of been like around a thousand years ago? What our ancestors were like? Well back in 2010, before the world was basically destroyed, lived our ancestors. Camy, the Lone Wanderer and the best friend (and lover) of Amata A****lmodovar who you know how their adventure went in the Wastelands. Ever wonder what they were like in the past? Join their ancestors, who happen have the same name, in 2010! Camy Okami, is sixteen years old, sophmore in high school, same with her best friend Amata Almodovar who she has known since the day they were born. Funny thing is, it's hard to believe that they are friends. Camy is the big time school rebel who everyone is terrified of because of her badass attitude and hot temper, ready to get into a fight. Amata is the Student Council President who is the most respected. Despite their social classes, they enjoy being with each other and have fun. What can they say? Opposites Attract. Camy is known as the Rebel She-Wolf, nickname do to her last name. But what happens when the rebelious girl starts falling in love with her best friend? Rated T for Violence, Bad Language, Sexual Themes, All because of Camy XD**_

**Kai: Hey guys! So this is the kinda sorta continuation of Friendship Or Love. Except it takes place in our current time, 2010 ^-^ Sooo like Camy and Amata are like reincarnations of these two in this story O.O And blah XD I'm sorry that you don't like this but seriously DX I had to do something that didn't revolve around the actual gameplay O.O I'd go crazy XD Sooooo yaaaaa I hope you guys enjoy it. This is Rated T buuuuuuut I might add like one M rated chapter O.O buut I'll probably write it down and won't add it XD and you guys will have to ask me for it and blah. But that won't be for a looooong while. Anyways this is a short chapter cause I'm tired, I'm cranky, and my cat just died so ya o.o This takes place when they are like Seven O.o**

**Commando: *eyebrow twitches* -.o**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

I yawned tiredly as my father held me in his arms. It was so warm, and comforting. I whined in protest as my father set me down on soft grass, and my protest quickly vanished as my blue gaze looked around in wonder. I was in a park, a playground I believe. It was just your average playground, it had a red slide that twisted around and around. It had a pair of swings that looked like they could go ten feet high, a medium sized sandbox, and that dome like climbing cage thing that sat in the middle. I stared in awe then I perked up when I heard a familiar voice.

"Camy!" yelled a child voice and I looked toward the sandbox and saw Amata running to me. She was in a red dress with white trimmings around the neck collar, it reached just above the ground and it had a black stone in the center of her chest. I wore black sweatpants and a dark blue shirt. Normal to me anyway.

"Amata!" I squealed in delight as I hugged her close to me.

"It's good to see you, Camy!" Amata smiled brightly as she pulled away and held my hands.

I smiled back, just as bright as hers. "Same here!" I replied, my childlike eyes gazing at her.

"Wanna go on the swings and fly?" I asked her happily and she giggled at me.

"Camy, swings don't make you fly." she said in amusement.

I blinked curiously. "Really? It sure feels like it." I grinned.

Amata tilted her head at me. "How do you know? Have you flew before?" she asked curiously.

I thought for a moment. "Well no.... but I will!" I said determinedly, punching my chest with my left fist. "I'll fly and I'll take you with me! But first I have to practice on the swings." I grinned and Amata laughed.

"Is that a promise?" Amata giggled as her brown eyes gazed at me with hope sparkling in those eyes.

"Promise." I grinned proudly.

"Pinky swear?" Amata asked again as she held out her right pinkie to me.

I kept my determine grin as I hooked my right pinkie with hers. "Pinkie swear. I never break a promise to Amata." I smiled.

Amata giggled. "Well then lets go on those swings and practice!" She said then held my hand and started off towards the swings.

I smiled as I followed but I soon pulled her back quickly when we were near the swings. Butch and his friends came pounding along, almost tackling Amata, and swiftly got on the swings before us. I glared angrily at them. They were big fat jerks to be honest and wouldn't leave us alone. Amata glared at them also.

"Hey! We were going to ride those." Amata complained but the boys just snickered.

"Too bad! You snooze, you lose! Right guys?" Butch laughed and Paul and Wally laughed in agreement.

"Ya! You stupid girls are so slow!" sneered Wally and I felt my anger grow and my blue eyes flash.

"Why you snot nosed, rat faced, sack sucking---" I snarled till Amata gripped my hand firmly as her eyes gazed at me.

"Come on Camy. We can ride the swings some other time. Lets just have some fun instead of fighting with someone who isn't worth it." Amata said and smiled at me.

I grumbled but I slightly smiled back at her and nodded with a big grin. "Alrighty!" I said, smirking at the boys then at Amata. "I could take them on any day any how! Lets go on the slide!" I said excitedly and was about to bolt to the slide with her till Butch's annoying voice rang in my ears.

"Not so fast, baby." Butch said as he got off the swing and walked over to us till he stood just a a foot away.

I glared at him and gritted my teeth, really wanting to punch this guy right in the face. Boy that would be so satisfying and hear him scream and beg for mercy but I resisted, trying my best to ignore him as Amata gripped my hand. I watched as Butch smirked widely at us.

"Ah what's wrong? Too chicken to fight back? Good cause that's what you are. A big fat chicken legged coward." Butch smirked in victory as his ego grew and I rolled my eyes. He then glanced at Amata. "And what a pretty dress your wearing. Careful not to get it dirty." he said with a smirk and with that, he shoved her to the ground into into a puddle of mud.

Amata let out a screech and slowly sat up, her beautiful red dress now covered in mucky mud. I stared in horror as Amata stared at her dress and let out a quiet sniff. I snarled angrily and glared at the boys dangerously, which made Paul flinch. I growled and grabbed Butch by the collar of his shirt with my left fist.

"You better apologize to her!" I growled, my crystal blue eyes flashing dangerously and they lowered threateningly.

Butch cockidly smirked at me. "Or what?" he answered.

I growled then pulled back my right arm as far back as I could, then and slammed it against Butch's cheek and hit him so hard he flew two feet away from me and landed hard on the ground. Wally and Butch gasped at their fallen leader and glanced at my angry appearance.

"That's what! You jackass!" I screamed then I kicked him right between the legs and slammed my foot against it again. I heard him scream in agony and his arms instantly shot to that spot to cover it and he whined in pain. I smirked a bit but my anger was still evident. "Now I suggest you get the hell out of here before I beat you up again!" I said threateningly.

Butch grunted as he yelled at Paul and Wally to help him and the trio limped away quickly and away from my terrifying form. I huffed then knelt down to Amata worriedly.

"Are you okay Amata?" I asked, my once raged eyes now full of concern and seemed to sparkle.

Amata looked up at me a bit, rubbing her hands against her eyes to keep the tears away. "Ya I'm okay. But this is the dress Mommy gave me." she said with a slight sniff.

I looked at her sadly. Amata's mother had passed away last year, according to my father who had said that she had gone to live with God. I had asked him if we would ever see her again and he said yes but not for a very long time. I gently smiled and rubbed my thumb against her cheek to wipe the tears away.

"Don't worry Amata! I'm sure my dad can fix the dress! He can fix anything! And well if he can't then I will! Plus your momma is always watching you and she probably thinks you look silly." I said teasingly which earned me a swift glare from my friend.

"Camy that's mean!" Amata exclaimed but she laughed along with me.

I smiled then stood up and helped Amata stand up also. "Come on lets go on those swings." I said cheerfully but then I saw another little girl sit on one of the swings. There was only one left.

"But there is only one and it isn't fun if we don't both get on it." Amata pouted sadly.

I then had a idea and I grinned. "We can still ride together. Come on Amata sit down on it." I said excitedly.

Amata blinked curiously at me but she sat down on the swing and gripped her hands onto the chains then stared at me, with slight worry because I had crazy ideas sometimes. I grinned back then I went behind her and then ran away about five feet then came running back. I jumped high in the air, grabbing onto the chains and placed my feet on either side of Amata's hips, my hands hold most of my weight. We both swung high in the air, as I laughed, Amata screamed at the sudden rise but soon laughed along with me.

We swung all day till our fathers called us to go home. But we both seemed to reach for the sky that day and I'm glad I got to be friends with Amata.


	2. Chapter 2: Day At School

**Kai: Hey guys! ONCE AGAIN I SAY THIS! FRIENDSHIP OR LOVE? IS DONE, COMPLETE, COMPUTE! GRRR I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE DON'T READ THE BIG BLACK BOLDNESS THAT SAYS LAST CHAPTER *takes a breath* okay I feel better ^-^ sorry I just felt like ranting XD *has had a very very bad week* sooo anyway o.o Yay now we get on with the main stuff because now they are sixteen, in high school and Camy shall be pawsome XD**

**Commando: wtf?**

**Kai: I just always wanted to say that.**

**Commando: I'm not a animal!**

**Kai: Sure you are :D Your a puppy!**

**Commando: Can someone smack her? Wait no I'll do it. *smacks Kai***

**Kai: OWWWW oh btw guys O.o Uhhhh well I just thought I might warn you all. My imagination thinks of mostly everything as a anime O.O so ya o.o just to let you know XD Umm in this one, Camy has long dark ginger hair, with bangs ^-^ Amata's hair is also pretty long, reaching just passed her shoulders. **

**Commando: What was wrong with my hair short?**

**Kai: nothing o.o You cut it all the time for money is all xD that's why it's long otherwise it would be short XD**

**Commando: ha ha -.-**

**Kai: Btw guys I think I am going to create a Fallout rp ^-^ tell me what you think :D No I'm not going to put Camy in there D: She'll be my side coach though ^-^**

**Commando: o.o**

Chapter 2: Day At School

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Oh just shut up you damn alarm clock." I grumbled as I lie in my comfortable bed, oh sweet heaven sent bed. I covered my head with my white pillow, attempting to block out the annoying noise. Unfortunately, the stupid black trinket was on the window sill, and too far to reach. It required me to get out of bed, which I really didn't want to do right now.

I sighed in relief as the beeping noise died and the radio just turned on to have the radio station talking and playing music and whatever the hell they do. I grumbled as I kept my crystal blue eyes closed as the radio shouted into my room. It was currently playing 'Barbie Girl' and I snarled in frustration and picked up my small purple square mushy pillow and threw it at the radio, making it fall to the ground.

Unfortunately, it didn't shut up. I grumbled and hid my head under my pillow again. Why do I have to get up anyway? It's just fucking school and sleeping is way better. It's not like I have anything to do at school or anything. My eyes suddenly snapped open and I gasped when I remembered something. I promised Amata that I would walk with her to school today! Shit!

I sat up and practically fell out of my bed with a thud then stood and ran around my small average room wildly, throwing around clothes to find some decent clothes to go to school in. My long dark ginger straight hair, that reached to the middle of my back, was severally messy and was so tangled. I threw off my see through silk white tank top that I wore to bed, then threw off my white silky shorts and quickly put on some black leather pants, threw on a white t shirt then put on a black leather jacket with sleeves that reached to my elbow. I put on my fingerless black gloves then I put on my white sneakers then flinched when I heard a voice outside.

"Camy are you coming or not? Did you sleep in again? We're going to be late!" called a voice from below, that surely belonged to Amata.

I ran to my window, opened it, then stuck my head out of it and looked down. I was on the second floor and it was pretty high up but I saw Amata standing there. She wore a long red skirt that reached to her knees and a pure white blouse turtleneck. A ruby bracelet on her left wrist and her raven black hair flowing in the wind. Her bangs just above her eyes as she glared up at me scoldingly with those golden brown eyes.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" I yelled back as I ran back in, grabbing my light blue hair brush and wildly started combing my hair out.

When I was satisfied, I tossed my hairbrush onto my bed, grabbed my dark red backpack, then just jumped out of my window. I grabbed a branch from the tree just near my window, climbed up to it then went to the trunk and climbed down smoothly. I took a deep breath as I landed next to Amata then made a wide grin.

"Ready!" I said triumphantly.

Amata rolled her eyes then sighed and shook her head. "One day your going to break you neck. Now hurry up before you get us both late for class." she said then started to speed walk to school.

I chuckled as I easily walked next her, putting my hands behind my head as I walked. "Well I don't mind." I said to her and watched her glare at me.

"Maybe you don't but I do! Mr. Mackenzie is going to kill us both!" Amata said as she grumbled at my calm self that looked uninterested. Which I was.

I smirked as I looked at her. "Don't worry, if that creep tries to punish you, I'll kick his ass." I said which only earned me another glare.

"Camy! You can't hit a teacher! Remember the last time you punched him just for touching my thigh to look at the injury I got from falling down the stairs?" Amata reminded me as she looked at me.

I snorted as I looked at her. "Hey! He was just too close for my tastes. He might be a teacher but he is still a guy. You never know if he's actually a molester that abuses his power." I said in my defense.

Amata rolled her eyes at me again. "My God Camy! You need to stop being so overprotective. Because of what you did, you got suspended for two days! Your lucky you only got suspended." she said with a sigh.

I laughed. "Well I have to be, there are a lot of bastards in that school and I'm your best friend! Ms. President." I grinned and laughed and she playfully smacked my shoulder.

"Don't call me that! Ms. She-Wolf." Amata answered with a huff.

I smirked then lowered my hands when we were at the entrance to the school building then gripped her shoulders, making her stop and I leaned in so my face was just a inch away from hers.

"Oh yes Ms. President. I'm the She-Wolf and I plan on capturing you and eating you up." I said teasingly and watched as Amata blush and push me away and stomp into the school building.

"Stop teasing me!" Amata yelled back at me as I busted up laughing and followed after her.

"I can't help it! Your just so funny!" I laughed as I wrapped my arms around my waist.

Amata snorted then her eyes widened when the late bell started ringing. "Quick Camy! Come on!" Amata screamed, grabbing my hand then running down the hall as fast as she could.

I ran with her, but I was faster as I jetted down the hall, practically dragging her down then zoomed into our classroom just as the last bell ended. We both panted heavily at the running and looked up to see the whole class staring at us and Mr. Mackenzie glaring at us with his fierce gaze.

"You two are late!" Mr. Mackenzie scolded with a fierce gaze.

"We're sorry Mr....." Amata started as she bowed but I interrupted.

"We weren't late. We made it by the last ding." I said bluntly as I crossed my arms and stared at my math teacher. Why do we have to have math first period anyway?

Mr. Mackenzie growled and glared at me. "Don't you smart mouth at me Ms. Okami! Your late if your not in your seat when the bell rings. You both are defiantly not." he snorted.

"Does it say that in the school policy? Hmm I really don't think so. How about you have a quick look? No it shouldn't say anything about that. It should say 'must be in class by the tardy bell' and we are here by the tardy bell." I said innocently and shrugged with a smug smirk on my face.

Amata sighed at me and shook her head. Mr. Mackenzie glared at me with pure rage then grunted and pointed toward the class.

"Just sit your ass down." he grumbled angrily.

I smiled brightly then strutted over to me seat. The teacher's desk was a few feet in front of the door and in front of the teacher desk was six rows and six columns so in total we had thirty six students. I sat in the front, at the far left nearest to the window on the other side of the room from the door. Amata sat next to me, no Mr. Mackenzie doesn't really care where you sit and he let us pick. Of course Amata really wanted to sit in the front while I just wanted to sit in the back.

But I also wanted to sit by Amata and make her happy so I let her have her way as long I could sit closest to the window. She agreed eagerly and now here we are, sitting in the front row and listening to Mr. Mackenzie blab on about some kind of math problem. I yawned as I stared out of the window in boredom.

Why does math have to be so fricken boring?

I glanced to my right, my cheek resting in the palm of my left hand that was sitting upright to hold my support, and looked at Amata who was listening intently to Mr. Mackenzie's talk. My eyebrow twitched. Why the hell does she enjoy this stuff? Shit she probably already knows how to do this shit and doesn't even need to listen but no she is still listening. I sighed and closed my eyes, brushing my hair out of my face.

I soon felt myself drifting asleep, I smiled as sleep over came me and I enjoyed my deep slumber. That is of course, till I felt a irritating tapping on my shoulder then a sharp smack. My eyes shot open and I turned and saw Amata glaring at me scoldingly then nod to Mr. Mackenzie.

I looked up a bit to see Mr. Mackenzie just turn and glare at me. I smiled innocently and shrugged and he snorted and closed his text book.

"And another thing... Remember the formula for...." Mr. Mackenzie started till he was interrupted by the large ding of the bell and everyone stood and practically ran out of the room for their lives to escape the clutches of math.

I jumped up and laughed. "Come on Amata! Lets get the hell out of here!" I said loudly and ignored Mr. Mackenzie's glare as he tried to scold me about how to watch my tongue. I grabbed her hand and started dragging her out.

"Camy! Would you slow down? You'll rip my arm off!" Amata laughed as I dragged her out of the room and into the crowded hall. Amata looked around and sighed. "It's always so crowded." she said.

I looked at her and grinned then looked at the crowd and glared sharply and coldly. "Get the fuck out of the way assholes!" I yelled so loud everyone came to a sudden halt and stared at me as I glared dangerously. "Well?" I said coldly and snarled then everyone yelped and practically pinned themselves against the walls.

I grinned in satisfaction and looked at Amata who was currently face-palming and sighing at me.

"Camy you know that doesn't help your reputation. At all." Amata said as she walked beside me.

"What? I rather enjoy it." I grinned and laughed proudly.

"Yes but it makes awkward gossip." Amata said and sighed as she listened to the whispering students around her.

"Hey look! It's the student council president, Amata! Man she's so hot!" one guy said.

His friend looked at him. "Well why not ask her out and do her?" he asked curiously.

"Man dude are you idiot? Well I guess you are knew around here. You see that chick walking next to her?" the first boy said pointing toward me.

His friend looked at me then at him. "Ya. She's pretty hot herself ya know?" he said.

"Well that 'hot' babe is known as the 'She-Wolf' and my god you don't want to get on her bad side. She kicks anyones ass who messes with her or Amata! She even punches teachers! Shoot I hear that she breaks bones for breakfast, spills blood for lunch, and rips people's guts out for dinner. Then she tortures people for dessert!" the man said and shivered at the thought. "She won't listen to anyone!"

His friend tilted his head as he stared toward me. "Well then why does she hang out with Amata?" he asked.

"Well they have been best friends for life. And she only wags her tail at two people. Her father and Amata and if you mess with them then you mess with her and your going to get a major beating." answered the first boy with a shake of his head.

"I bet she isn't that tough..." his friend said, puffing out his chest.

I then turned my cold gaze on them, the first boy flinching at the sight of me while his friend looked back at me and flinched also at my intimidating figure. Amata sighed again then grabbed my left ear firmly in her right hand then dragged me away. I hissed as I was pulled along with her.

"Ow ow ow ow ow! Amata stop it! That hurts!" I yelled and whined as she pulled me by the ear.

"I would if you would just stop scaring everyone in the school." Amata scolded me firmly, keeping her firm grip on my ear.

I complained some more as we continued, almost reaching our second period door till Butch, Paul, and Wally stood in our path. Amata let my ear go and I immediately rubbed it with my left hand as I stared at the group of idiots. They were wearing their 'Tunnel Snakes' outfit thing as usual and I rolled my eyes.

These guys decided to call themselves something. Why Tunnel Snakes, I had no fucking clue but they are still the biggest idiots and jackasses in school like always. Man they could be so annoying at times. A lot of times, Butch had been hitting on Amata because for two reasons. Number one is because she is the daughter of the principal, and two because she was one of the hottest girls in school.

"What do you want Butch?" I said coldly, my blue eyes staring right at him.

"Nothing much." Butch shrugged.

"Then get out of the way." I answered, venom seeping out of my voice with warning.

Butch snorted. "Relax girl. I just wanted to talk with Amata. Go run along and chase your tail." he said then looked at Amata, ignoring my outraged expression.

"Hey Amata, how about me and you skip class and go out for a bit?" Butch asked with a flirty grin.

Amata's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "No thank you, I have to attend class so could you please move." she said move of a comment then a question. She put it as nicely as she could but I knew that she didn't like these idiots either.

"Oh come on it will be fun." Butch smirked as he grabbed her hand firmly and pulled her toward him.

She gasped a bit in surprise and tried to pull away but he was stronger. My eyes narrowed dangerously and I swiftly pulled back my right arm and swung it so my fist collided into Butch's left cheek and knocked him into the wall.

People gasped at us and the teacher inside the room yelled out at us to quit messing around. Paul and Wally gasped and helped their gang leader up who glared angrily at me as Amata stood back next to me.

"That's it you son of a bitch! You'll pay for that! At lunch you are so dead and I'll have you running home to your daddy crying!" Butch yelled then he stomped away with his friends.

I snorted as I rubbed my hand with a grin on my face, filled with satisfaction. "Ah that felt so awesome. I just love beating the crap out of him." I said with a grin then looked at Amata as she scolded me.

"Camy! Look what you just did! You'll get a detention again by my father, or worse, suspended!" Amata said angrily, but also worry sparkled in her golden eyes.

I shrugged and waved it off and grinned. "Oh don't worry about it. I'll just say that Butch was hitting on you and sexually harassing you and I just beat the crap out of him to keep his hands off you. Now come on or Ms. Jean is going to yell at us again." I said then strutted into class calmly with a smile on my face.

Amata sighed as she followed after me and talked about something about how I was too violent.

Man, another regular day, or at least to me anyway.


	3. Chapter 3: Bring it

**Kai: Hi guys! So sorry for the very very late chapter! and short! I was busy with school and had severe writers block! **

**Commando: Help... me...**

**Kai: ...and no I did not run into giant mutated monsters with Camy in the game...**

**Commando: I hate you:**

**Chapter 3: Bring it**

What a bore. I muttered as I walked beside Amata towards the lunchroom, much to her dismay. History was such a boring subject also, next to Math. Math is still worse and probably always will be worse. Even Chemistry wasn't that bad. Of course Amata seemed to enjoy every bit of it, how, I didn't really understand. I mean really she could be such a goodie two shoes. All I did was fall asleep from the boring chatter of Ms. Jean but no I still got a scolding.

That's great.

Now we were heading to lunch to eat, and probably deal with Butch. Amata had insisted that we just eat somewhere else so a fight didn't break out and so that her father doesn't suspend me again. But I insisted back that if we just eat somewhere else, the fucking moron would just come running in search of us then bother us to no end.

He just had a way of finding us. Like it was his life job and only talent to annoy us, which might be the only thing that moron is good at.

I grumbled as I walked into the cafeteria, the chattering noise of other students ringing loudly against my ears. So annoying. Why did everyone have to be so loud?

As I glanced around daringly for Butch and his gang, Amata had simply sighed and took my hand. Which I blinked at and looked at her with my curious blue eyes only to slightly smirk a bit as she glared at me; her golden brown eyes warning me to behave myself.

"Come on Camy, let's get something to eat before you get us into some kind of trouble." Amata scoffed as she went to the cafeteria line, and me following beside her, snickering.

"Oh Amata, don't you know the cafeteria is already trouble? I mean, look at this crap that they call food." I said as I was handed a tray with one of those cheesy pizzas. They just tasted so disgusting compared to regular pizza at pizza places.

Amata rolled her eyes as she grabbed her own food tray. "Camy don't be so picky. You're the one with the iron belly, yet you still complain about the schools food. It's perfectly fine if you didn't whine so much." She said sternly as she got salad. She always did like eating healthy.

Except to me, even the school's fucking salad tasted awful compared to regular awful salad. How is that even possible? I mean really, regular salad tastes icky enough but how the heck did they make even more disgusting salad? It's just fucking lettuce!

I rolled my eyes at my friend. "Well can you really blame me for not liking it? It all tastes like crap. This isn't food; it's leftovers from some dumpsters behind a bad restaurant that rejected this crap because it was so crappy even to them." I said with a huff then yelped as Amata smacked me upside the head.

"Hey! I'm just saying!" I complained and lightly pouted as she frowned at me with a stern glare.

"Well stop saying! My God Camy you can be so…. So… irritable.. If you think this food is so crappy, maybe you should start cooking for the school." Amata said with a smirk as she watched my face twist with disgust.

I always did suck at cooking. "That's not fair. You know I can't cook worth shit." I grumbled a bit as I watched her huff then storm off towards our table. It sat at the far corner next to the exit.

We only sat there because everyone else never dared to sit with me or Amata. Well, Amata did have other friends. But they were just so annoying. You know how those girls that seem to giggle at the stupidest things, gossip about everything, love shopping and make up and all that crap? Well those are Amata's preppy friends.

Of course, I still held the title of her best friend. Honestly though, I would rather that she would hang out with me then those sissies sometimes. But Amata always complained I wasn't a good person to shop with and that she had duties to do. So I let her go ahead and dance about with those weirdos. Of course sometimes I followed her. I ended up getting bored whenever they went shopping though.

I sat beside her then set the tray down on the table and looked down at the food with resentment. I knew it was going to be terrible, it always was. No questions. It's a wonder what they put into this junk.

"Camy, don't sit there and stare at your food. Eat it." Amata said, taking soft little bites of her salad.

My eyes glanced toward her then I grumbled. "But it's nasty…" I complained again.

Amata sighed and shook her head. "Eat it. Or I'll make you eat my salad here." She threatened.

I gulped then muttered in defeat as I softly nibbled at the revolting pizza. Only Amata could do this to me, anyone else I would have punched them in the face. Guess she just had that effect. Did she have to act like such a mom though?

She seemed to be pleased as I ate and continued eating her own. But after a moment, she glanced at me. "Camy, do try not to get in a fight in the cafeteria. Who knows what kind of damage you could do?" she said with a slight smile, but her eyes were serious.

Though I pondered on that, I highly doubt I could accomplish what she was asking for. Reason being was because; it was Butch we were talking about. And he will always be a total jackass. I'm not about to let the three stooges strut in and push me or Amata around.

"Hey baby!"

Speak of the fucking moronic devil.

Butch stood in front of them with his too pals, grinning like the arrogant ass he was. I snorted a bit in frustration at what he called me. Clenching my fists, ready to punch the lights out of him, but when I felt Amata's hand slide onto mine and felt her eyes staring at me with warning yet soft eyes, I managed to refrain myself.

"Go away Butch." I managed to grumble out, my blue eyes glaring at him.

Butch seemed to find amusement in that, since he smirked. "Hmm I don't think so. I said we were going to fight and I was going to kick your ass. So that's what I'm gonna do. You understand, baby?" he smirked, seeming to find some pride at what he said. Probably thinking he was quite clever.

My eyebrow twitched lightly as I ground my teeth together to try and restrain my temper.

"I'm not in the mood. How about you run along with your dogs and sniff each other's asses?" I snapped lightly and took another bite at my food, smirking lightly as I watched him blink and scowl at what I said.

Who's the clever one now moron?

I watched as he continued to grind his teeth against each other then smirked. I blinked with curiousity at this.

That was till the idiot started to talk that just made me more pissed off.

"Well that's fine then. If your too much of a pansy to fight, then I'll just talk with daddy's girl here." Butch huffed, as he walked closer, soon standing on in between the two of us and smirking at my friend.

I watched as he placed a hand on Amata's shoulder, who's eyebrow twitched with irritation. Okay, I couldn't do it. I punched him across the face then tackled him to the ground, punching the hell out of his dumb face.

Ha... boy was I going to be in trouble.


End file.
